


Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Scholar Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Kevin feel like a normal teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Kevin knew that if his mother knew that he was out with a boy instead of doing his homework he would be grounded forever. But Kevin couldn’t help it. Sam Winchester was the best thing that happened to him and he wasn’t going to stop seeing him just because his mother wanted him to work on advance calculus for hours on end. Sam Winchester, even though in the same classes as him didn’t have the over bearing mother that made him do work until his fingers bled, Sam was able to do whatever he wanted without worry and maybe that’s what drew Kevin to him, the fact that he could be a normal teen. 


End file.
